


Escape Room- One direction Reunion

by Caitlin_S



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Reunion, Late Late Escape Room, Late Late Show, OT5, escape room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_S/pseuds/Caitlin_S
Summary: INSPIRED by the thread under the late late show video, in the comments, suggesting that this become a reality/fan fiction.James Corden and Ben Winston come up with this brilliant idea.  Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn are going to be surprise guests on the show, they have no idea that they're all on the show together.  Each one has to escape their own escape room to be able to get to tunnels to take them to the main stage (just incase two finish at once, we don't want them to be able to see each other).  All escape rooms will be based off of late late show skits/sketches.  Aka, celebrity noses, carpool karoke, side effects may include, flinch and like us on.





	1. Planning the whole thing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a reunion fic for the longest time, but I've never had proper inspiration or idea until now, so thank you so much to this comment thread!! You've made this possible!! The boys will perform, at the end of the show, one of their songs. And boom, they are reunited.

Normal point of view:

At the late late show, after planning the escape room for Niall and Julia, as well as it working, the entire crew is absolutely estatic because it was easy enough for the two people to pull off. 

The next morning, at their daily planning, Ben Winston says "last night, we took a huge risk with the escape room, but it worked and they were able to preform!!" Everyone claps. Ben Winston says "the segmant has blown up on twitter and our youtube page, people still are very into escape rooms. So maybe we could make it an offical segmant." James says "yes, but we can not do spill your guts every single time." Ben Winston says "I do agree." James Corden says "look, look, I know celebrity noses is a gag bit, but listen, just hear me out." Ben groans and says "James, celebrity noses is such a hit because it's a gag, it's never going to happen." James Corden says "but it'd be a perfect puzzle for an escape room!! Match the description of the celebrity to thier nose!! Think about it, we already have all of the nose pictures done, we already have all of the descriptions wirtten out for the noses, and it'd still be a gag, because it'd only unlock the second room." Ben hums and says "okay, okay, you have a point James." James grins wide and says "yes!! FInally, my celebrity noses is going to get the air time it deserves."

Ben shakes his head and says "okay, alright, let's focus now." James Corden says "no, I'm on a roll with this escape room segmat idea. Are you writing this down, Ben?" Ben says "no, I am not." James says "well take a seat and start writing!!! I'm just getting started on my ideas." Ben Winston says "woah, woah, are you serious?" James says "I'm dead serious, write it down, let's go." Ben gulps, sits down and starts writing. James says "another idea, would be carpool karooke puzzle. Have four pictures from carpool karoke, and have a description of it, they have to match the right picture to the desription." Ben says "now that's actually a very good idea." James says "thank you." Ben gets someone to write all of the ideas down. 

Ben says "okay, what about this idea. The take a break segmant, matching like the stuff from each job position together." James says "okay, okay. Or or, flinch. We give them a bunch of fruits and vegtables, then they have to figure out which ones we use for flinch. Obviously we get someone who's never participated in flinch to do it, and someone we know who hasn't seen it, that way they don't have any advangates or someone who hates vegtables." Ben laughs and says "oh that's absolutely brilliant!!" James grins wide and says "thank you!!!" Ben says "I get it now, I get it. What about the like us on segmant? They have to match the fake logo with the fake social media site, based only on the description." James says "yes, yes!! Now you're getting the hang of this Ben!!" Ben says "what about the reacts and have them match the person that did the reaction to what they reacted to?" Jame says "no, no, it's got to be dumb and stupid. Better one would be side effects may include, and we make a descritption, of the side effects, and they have to match it to the right one." Ben hums and says "okay, like I'm confused, give an example." James grins and says "okay, okay, one direction reunion. Side effects may include, the internet breaking, screaming, crying, world wide black out, mayhem, chaos, confusion. Then, we have with it, an appocolypse, we do screaming, crying, world wide black out, mayhem, chaos, confusion and end of the world as we know it." Ben gasps and says "oh that's brilliant!! You know what would be hilarious? Having Niall do that, by himself, since he's already done it once with Julia." James gasps and says "yes!! That's a brilliant idea Ben!!" Ben grins. 

James says "we also need to get Louis Tomlinson on this show, his stans are pressed that we haven't promoted his solo career at all yet." Ben says "okay, okay, we'll get Louis on as a speical guest this month." James does a fist pump and says "we need to get Liam back on too." Ben says "I agree, I agree." James says "also we need to get Zayn, on, this month, like his album was litterally the biggest album last year, 27 songs, who does that?! Zayn, Zayn Malik, that's who." Ben says "woah, woah, woah, James that'd be crazy, all five?" James gasps and says "yes!! All five members of one direction, they will all have no idea that they're going to be on the same show together, and then at the end, one direction is reunited. They end up at the stage, and sing a one direction song together!!" Ben says "James!! You're insane!! We'd have to get permission from sony or whatever label they're under!!" James says "well then get on it!! I'm a directioner and this is happening, I want my reunion now, I've waited and been teased long enough!!! I am going to make my fellow stan family happy. We'll put Louis Tomlinson in the flinch escape room, Niall in the carpool karooke puzzle one, we'll put Harry in the celebrity noses escape room, Zayn in the side effects may include room, oh and Liam will get the like us on room!!" Ben says "okay, okay, but you can't be doing the clues for all five of them, because that'd be too hard, they could hear you and figure it out." James says "true true, unless you communicate to some of them." Ben says "no, I think we'd need five seperate people, five seperate communcation lines." James says "okay, okay. I think for Tomlisnon, we have his personal assistant Oli or even his sister Charlotte." Ben says "oh that's brillant, Oli would already be coming with him as his personal assistant." James says "exactly, exactly. I personally want to have Niall." Ben says "oh no, no, I think Julia Micheals would be a better fit for Niall, she's already done it with him once, we could just have her host it." 

James says "alright, alright, fine. Then I want Styles." Ben says "wait, wasn't Styles on during one of our celebrity noses bits?" James says "maybe, I don't remember, does it even matter?" Ben says "yes, yes, it does. We'll have Styles in the like us on room, and we'll have Gemma or Anne Styles host it." James says "alright, alright, fine. What room would I get then?" Ben says "you'd get the side effects may include with Zayn, I don't exactly trust you to not blow the answers for celebrity noses to Liam." James huffs, folds his arms and pouts. James says "this isn't fair, I don't like this at all. Also, since Niall's done this before, he might find it fishy if it's not me hosting it." Ben hums and says "actually that's a good point. We could get a member of the Jonas' to host it or even Nick Grimshaw to host one of them." James gasps and says "or, or, Sia or even Timbaland, who worked with Zayn, for singles for his album, to host it. Timbaland, we could say that he wouldn't fit in the tunnel at the end." Ben says "what tunnel?" James says "obviously we'd have to have five tunnels to get them all to the stage, like we can't just not have tunnels or something, otherwise they could totally see eachother, espically if they all finish at once." Ben hums and says "true, that's a good point. Let's figure out what label has the group." 

They call Simon Cowell. Simon says "well, modest is no longer thier management, I'm also no longer thier label. They chose UMG for the home of one direction, you'd have to contact UMG if you want to use one of their songs for a skit." James says "okay, great, thanks Simon." Ben hangs up quickly and they call UMG. They find one direction's label representative and tell them their idea for a one direction ot5 reunion. The person thinks it's absolutely brilliant, but says "you'll have to wait until April or May, Liam and Louis' solo albums have to come out first." They understand.

Louis' pov:

Louis solo album gets pushed up to end of March for release, Louis is thrilled that it's finally going to happen. His new label explains that they want to jump on the hype from his fans, push out the first signle, then push out the album since it's already done, have him promote the album a bit in the states, then the UK. Louis is so excited, soon is now, soon is mid-end of March!! March 7th, the single is released, and he does the rounds of press in the UK as well as the states. Louis' twitter blows up about Liam's twitter annoucing March 29th as the date of something big. Louis is asked to tweet out March 15th, so he does and the fandom goes nuts trending Lilo. James corden mentions them both with side eye emojis and the words come on Late Late show? Please? Louis responds We'll see James, don't believe your on the schedule at all, sorry mate!! James responds with shocked emojis and the words how dare your team. Liam responds my team said maybe April or June, with a winky face emoji. James responds squealing!! Can't wait!! *inner fan girl going insane!! * Louis snorts. Louis team voted no, because James didn't promote any of his other songs, besides the one with Steve, which was the first one, so why now? Seems he just wants to recover his rep with Louis' fan base. Louis smirks, his new team is absolutely brilliant. Louis album comes out, does really well, and he gets to do alot of radio talk shows to discuss his album. Louis team black lists any one direction questions, because they want the focus on his music only, not one direction. They also black listed all of the other boys solo music. Louis is actually relieved that they did that, because they always ask him to choose a favorite, and it's really hard.

Liam's pov:

Liam starts the interviews for his album, right after Louis' gets release. Liam teases everyone, basically saying that something big is happening for his solo career on the 29th. He gets asked about Zayn's solo album. Liam admits it's his absolute favorite, out of all of the boys, followed by Louis', but Liam's a bit biased since he wrote with both of them the most in the band. Liam then finds out from his team that they're black listing any and all questions about the other boys as well as one direction, because this is about him, and his solo album, not one direction or the other boys. Liam grins and agrees. Liam finally gets to talk about his music, his process and his journey with the album. Liam explains why he relased the EP first and pushed back the actual album, he didn't want the foucs of the album to be all about those songs as well as that time of his life. They understand completely. His album drops on the 29th and does really well. For april fools day, Harry tweets out I'm releasing my second album today!! And it's a collab with Niall. Niall responds what the fuck you talking about? We never wrote a fucking album mate, stop trolling!! Harry tweets out heehe!! APRIL FOOLS!! Niall responds blocked!!! Harry tweets out the evidince that he's blocked. Harry tweets I thought it was funny, wasn't it? Everyone tells him that it wasn't funny at all, he gave them all heart failure that 2/4ths of the band were going to get back together. Harry appologizes, he didn't mean to upset anyone, was just messing around for april fools. Louis tweets out I'm going on James Corden to do car pool karoke, tagging James. James responds oh my god, oh my god!! YES, YES!! THE LEGEND IS GIVING US ALL WHAT WE DESERVE!! Louis responds got ya, april fools!! James responds blockeed!!!! HOW DAre you break my heart like that?!! Louis tweets out he didn't block me, the lies he's willing to tell. James responds you exposed my april fools!!! You were supposed to respond no, don't!! Then I was going to respond april fools!!! UGH!! You're frustrating. Louis responds you're frustrating!! I like to troll and expose!!! #Tomothetease. It trends within minutes. Liam is banned from tweeting for a few weeks, after that. Liam hates being banned from twitter and messages Louis to complain. Louis responds HA!! MY team said that I'm still allowed to tweet, just stop doing tweets to all of you, and other big people, so that I stop causing one direction reunion rummors to fly. Apparently Niall's been banned too, same with Harold according to Niall. Liam responds the reunion isn't going to happen until 2020, we both have to go on tour first, duh!! Louis responds I KNOW!! I can't fucking wait to tour this album, I'm still working on it, really want to tour the UK, at least, ya know? Liam responds me too, mate, me too.

James' pov:

They forget about their reunion plans, for a few weeks, until april third, when we want one direction reunion trends. Louis likes a lot of tweets about his solo album, and people loving it and tweets links to all of his music videos, clearly ignoring the trend. James tweets all five members to blow it up. Louis blocks him instantly. James gasps, and uses twitter logged out. Louis tweeted I've worked hard for this solo album, I've waited for a very long time to release it, thank you all so much for your support ! You're legends !! Louis tweets out FYI, I blocked James Corden, he's too into click baiting you all, he doesn't care one bit about my solo career. James squeals, contacts Louis team and begs to get Louis on for carpool Karoke. They disagree instantly. James contacts UMG, to force a tomlinson colaberation with the late late show. They can't, but promise to try to smooth things over with Louis team, he just needs to stop tweeting about one direction!! Ben Winston takes his twitter, changes the password and says "you're banned from tweeting until after we reuinte one direction. UMG is threatening to pull out of the idea completely, threatening to sue us publically, for trying to illegally go behind thier backs to reuinite the band. The hype is too high, it needs to completely die down." James is so disappointed, the only one allowed to tweet is Zayn, who absolutely hates twitter anyway. James continues to do the show. James gets to do another celebrity noses bit and it frustrates him to no end, because his desk is now malfunctioning, plus the chiar, plus the coffee table keeps moving on it's own, and even the couch moves up in the air!! James completely freaks out and says "it's haunted!! Our studio is haunted!! Oh my god, oh my god!!! There's a ghost moving our couch!!!" Ben says "James, James, the studio isn't haunted." 

James says "yes it is!! You don't understand!! Only a ghost could do that!!" Ben says "James, please, focus on the segment, the noses, we're running out of time!" James says "no!!! I refuse to sit anywhere near the stage." Ben says "James, just sit on the steps then." James says "the steps?! The steps?! Are you insane?!! What if the ghost just lifts up that whole area?! No, absolutely not, I refuse." Ben says "James, please, come on, just get to the celebrity noses segmant." James says "no, that coffee table is looking like it's going to move." Ben says "no it's not." James says "alright then, ghost, please stop moving the furniture for thirty seconds." The ghost clearly listens. James sits down and says "okay, where were we. Oh yes, I smell a good time, you smell a good time, it's time for celebrity noses!!" Regi does the theme song again. James says "now, all celebrities have noses, but some noses are more recognizable then otehrs. For example, this is the nose of a famous." The coffee cup on the table starts to move upwards by the handle. James screeches. Ben winston says "James, we have ten seconds left, focus please!" James screeches because it comes back down. James says "no, go to commerical, go to commerical!! I'm done, we're not doing this, the ghosts of the studio have clearly spoken, they don't like this segmant, it's over, it's done. Just forget it!!" James folds his arms and slams the cards down on the desk. The table moves again. James screams as they go to commerical break. Ben says over the loud speaker "okay, un rigg the furniture, James, that was absolutely brilliant, good job running with it." James says "oh I was actually petrified, that was real reactions. Jesus christ, you're going to give me heart failure one of these days with that bit!!"

Louis applauds the bit on twitter, saying it was comedy gold last night. James tweets him I was petrified, genuinely petrified!! Louis responds with laughing face emojis and poor James, didn't know you were so petrified. James tweets back yes!! I'm never, ever, never, ever doing celebrity noses ever again. IT'S here by canceled, forever!! The next day, at thier daily meeting, James refuses to give imput on the ideas for the week, nor make his own jokes for that day. James says "the bit that we're doing is react, or side effects may include with the guest. No more escape room, no more spill your guts, no more celebrity noses." Ben says "wait what?!" James says "you heard, me I quit, being the joke of the show!!" Ben says "but you have to James." James says "fine, I'll keep doing it. Which one is tonight?" Ben grins and says "spill your guts or fill your guts." James smirks and says "excellent." Simon Cowell is the guest that evening. Simon says "I'm nervous for what bit you have planned for me James." James says "Ben's incharge of the bit, you'll have to talk to him." Simon speaks to Ben, Ben informs him that it's spill or fill your guts. Simon absolutely refuses, he's a label exectuitve, he's got lots of screts that he can't reveal, so that's completely unfair. Ben instantly agrees. James smirks and says "what about an escape room?" Ben says "we haven't planned an escape room James!! We don't have enough time." SImon says "oh, that actually sounds like a lot of fun!!" They quickly plan an escape room for Simon as well as David Walliams, their other guest. They decided to to the exact same escape room, but have David stay in the room, to wait until Simon opens the door for him. They struggle with the escape room, alot and James gives them more hints than he had to give to Niall as well as Julia. The whole audience is cracking up. They end up running out of time completely. A worker has to let them out of the last room using the code. SImon and David are relieved, then follow her to the stage. James says "that was bad, like really bad." Simon says "It was hard!!" James says "Niall Horan and Julia Michaels did the exact same rooms, exact same puzzles. They beat the time." David Walliams looks stunned and says "well they're young!! They probably do escape rooms all of the time." Simon agrees, he doesn't do escape rooms, ever. Twitter goes insane the next morning, over them failing the escape room.

Louis' pov: 

Louis finds out from his team, that James Corden's producer Ben Winston, wants him on the show, to completely surprise James, as a surprise guest. Louis is totally in. They're even working on trying to get him in for carpool karoke or escape room bit mixed with a performance. Louis watches the escape room bit that Niall did with Julia, and texts Niall hope you're okay after James' escape room. Niall texts him back I'm fine, thanks for asking, but I'll never do an escape room again, on live television, unless someone I trust like Bressie is on the other end, or in there with me. Louis responds I'd want Charoltte with me or guding me and Oli. Niall responds Oli with you, be hillarious. Louis responds yeah, we'd be too dumb, have to try an actual escape room with him first. Niall recommends the one in LA that he went to. Louis grins and gets Oli, Eleanor plus a few others to go to the escape room with him. Oli completely freaks out and isn't helpful at all, nor is Eleanor. Louis and his other mates get all of them out of the room on time. Louis says "El and Oli, remind me never to do an escape room with either of you again." The rest of his freinds agree.

James' pov:

April moves slowly, like beyond slowly, even with their break for easter, it's not moving fast enough. James wants May to hurry up, so that he can hopefully get his one direction back. Ben informs all of them on the first week of may that thier plans to reunite one direction have fallen through, UMG had a meeting with each of them individually, none are ready yet. James is absolutely devestated. James tweets out I tried, I tried so hard, but I've failed you all. I'm sorry. People ask what he's talking about. Louis' stans forgive him, they know he's been trying to get Louis on the show for months since before the album even came out. Louis responds chin up mate, maybe it'll happen when you least expect it, with a winky face emoji. Everyone freaks out. Louis responds to tweets saying that he's not going to be on the late show, as far as he's aware, he'd know at least a month in advance. Louis then tweets out an upside down smile face before clearlying getting off of twitter. 

Ben's pov:

Ben works secretly with UMG, and all five boys teams, to plan the escape rooms without anyone from the show knowing, because it's going to be alot easeir to keep this underwraps if no one knows besides him. Ben says "for Niall and Julia, we gave them up to the performance time to do it." They all understand. The label executive says "okay, what about teams of two people? And five different escpae rooms." Ben hums and says "maybe, maybe. We used fox in box LA to design the last one. Can I involve them, without telling them who it's for?" They all agreee. Ben says "James really had all of the escape room ideas, so I think he should pitch them to fox in the box as well as all of you indivdiually." They agree quickly, that James could totally pitch the ideas to all of them and maybe they could all shut it down to him, when really they're in agreement.

James' pov:

Ben approcahes him on Wednesday and says "hey James?' James says "yeah, Ben?" Ben says "fox in the box is here, I thought we could all pitch your escape room ideas to them today." James is stunned and says "did they agree?" Ben says "the teams for all five said they're willing to hear the pitches, they want to know from fox in the box how diffucult the escape rooms would be." James grins and says "okay, great!!" They all meet with fox in the box in thier conference room. James says "so my first escape room idea is based on our segmant flinch. I thought we could have them match the names of the fruits or vegtables to a description." They agree quickly. The one says "what kind of fruits or vegtables have you used?" Ben says "oranges, avacodoes, apples, lemons, tomatoes, banannas." They discuss description ideas. James plays the clip of Louis Tomlinson insulting avacodes on toast. They think that's a briliant quote to use for it. Ben plays Harry saying tamotoes, and them doing their whole lets call the whole thing off. They will figure out good descriptions later, if needed. James says "okay, another idea is carpool karoke themed escape room, like match a picture to a descrption or something." They agree quickly, the buttons were very easy to do. James says "another idea is side effects may include themed room. We've already started to think of the ideas and thier descriptions." They want to hear them. 

James says "one direction reunion, side effects may include screaming, crying, world wide black out, mayhem, chaos, confusion, and the internet breaking. An appocolypse, side effects may include screaming, crying, world wide black out, mayhem, chaos, confusion and end of the world as we know it." They think that's brilliant, there's a suttble difference. Ben winston says "I have another one. side effects of joining one direction." James says "no, no, me rapping could be used for the carpool karoke one." The one person from fox in the box says "okay, maybe the carpool karoke can be specifically one direction themed, like the songs that they performed or stuff like that." James says "I did an epic rap during drag me down." They will totally use that. Ben winston says "you got one direction in all matching outfits and doing a choreographed dance routine to no control." James says "I did, they were all wearing denim." Ben says "oh, their fans are still upset about us not releasing the mcdonalds footage." The person from fox in the box says "okay so songs, drag me down rap, no control with denim jackets and mcdonalds for food." James says "another idea was celebrity noses, match the celebrities nose to the description. Then the last one was like us on, match the fake social media description to the fake icon."

They believe they could totally make the rooms happen. Ben says "okay great, we'll stay in contact with when we'd do this, any style of matching or answers." They understand and agree. They part ways, and the fox in the box agree to start planning, then present them with the ideas this week. Ben and James discuss the idea of dividing the hallway. They discuss the thought of tunnels, movable wall dividers and also mats.


	2. Getting everyone on board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this up twice, started a third time, before finally figuring out that it was saved, I thought it wasn't. Oh well. Moving onto the actual escape rooms next. Probably spelled a few names wrong, will get it correct for their chapter/appearance.

Louis' pov:

James Corden and Ben Winston pitch their idea to him about doing an escape room with him, that's based off of skits from their show. Louis says "no, absolutely not, I already did an escape room, this weekend, with Oli and my mates, with Eleanor and it went horribly. Oli sucks at them." James says "but!" Louis says "I want to do carpool karaoke, and you can choose whatever segment you want. Can even poke fun at how much time it's taken me to put out my solo album." James says "wow, you really don't want to do the escape room?" Louis says "no, absolutely not." Ben agrees to Louis' terms instantly. Louis says "excellent, what day?" Ben says "how about May 8th?" Louis says "okay, great, see you in a week!!" Louis hangs up. Louis speaks to his team, they're glad he shut down the escape room idea to James, but the escape room is already happening, Ben's already been planning it. Louis is pissed, speaks to Ben alone and says "am I going to be able to pretty much do it alone?" Ben says "yes, you'd be able to do the escape room easily. Also, you're our secret guest, and it's going to be on May 10th." Louis says "okay, done." Louis hangs up.

Niall's pov:

Niall gets invited to James Corden's show as a special surprise guest, for James on the 10th of May. Niall says "doing what?" Ben says "doing another escape room." Niall says "I want Niall Bressian with me." Ben says "okay, deal. We're fooling James into thinking it's a celebrity noses segment, when it's really an escape room segment." Niall gasps and says "oh my god, that's a great gag for celebrity noses. One problem, I don't think I could do a crawl space again, my knees aren't the best." Ben says "it won't be a crawl space, our staff will be setting up the dividers to separate the different rooms." Niall says "oh wow." Ben says "we're not exactly sure how many rooms yet, but it's going to be multiple different show themes." Niall says "got it, okay, thank you." Niall hangs up.

Ben's pov:

They finally get together with fox in a box again, their plan is locked rooms and only two again, using all three themes. Ben says "I think we're going to go with our own idea, of a walk through escape room, with cue cards for clues, because we have a celebrity that's claustrophobic and we don't want to cause a panic attack by locking them into two small rooms." They understand completely. Ben says "thank you so much though, for designing all of these. I'm so sorry, we weren't sure what celebrity guest for this month was going to agree to it, and we really don't want to have a panic attack issue." They understand. Ben shakes hands with all of them as they leave. Ben speaks to their planning team and props department. They are giddy to design their own escape room, that isn't locked at all. Ben has them come up with ideas for the carpool karaoke idea, using one direction's carpool karaoke video. They agree instantly. Ben says "we need ideas for the like us on idea, fake icons and fake names with fake descriptions. We need ideas for the flinch theme, descriptions, video clips from the show, and pictures of the fruits, possibly even have the fruits in the room with fake out ones with the launcher and the wall thing, that way they can test it if they'd like." They think that's a good idea. Ben says "we need descriptions and the names for the side effects may include theme. Oh and we need to choose the noses as well as write out or have James record their descriptions." 

Ben calls Harry and Harry's team. Harry says "hey Benny!! What's up?" Ben says "hello Harry! I want to have you on as a special guest, on May 10th, no one is going to know that you'll be here." Harry gasps and says "I can't even tweet?!" Ben says "nope!!! Otherwise it could get to James, it's supposed to be a complete surprise." Harry says "well I don't like that idea, besides, haven't you tortured him enough?" Ben says "you saw the celebrity noses bit?" Harry says "yes I did, it was cruel." Ben says "well I'm trying to make it up to him now, we're going to make him think it's celebrity noses, when it'll really be escape room." Harry gasps and says "oh, wow." Ben says "you'll be allowed to do it with a partner, anyone of your choice." Harry says "I'd vote Gemma, she loves escape rooms." Ben says "okay great, are you in?" Harry says "I'm in, we're down for it." Ben says "okay great, thanks Harry, see you on the tenth." Harry says "wait, I want to see James before then." Ben says "how about Friday? May 3rd?" Harry says "okay, good, what's the bit?" Ben says "maybe take a break and you could sit in on one of our brain storming sessions." Harry says "aw, that's mean. Maybe I could just pop in and visit him, without it being for the show." Ben says "okay, that's fine, whenever you want." Harry choses the 3rd, during the day. Ben thanks him and hangs up quickly. Ben silently starts to cheer, he's got 3/5ths in. All that's left is Zayn and Liam.

Ben grins and then calls Zayn's team. They connect him to Zayn. Ben says "Zayn?" Zayn says "Ben, hey mate! What's up?" Ben says "so um, last week, we took the celebrity noses gag a little too far, genuinely scared the crap out of James, and he's really been wanting you on the show. Since as he put it, you had literally the biggest album of the year, twenty seven songs." Zayn laughs and says "aw, you shut that idea down, didn't you?" Ben says "I just didn't think we could get you to agree, considering all of our skits and stuff have been done by other members." Zayn says "maybe I could surprise him for carpool Karaoke." Ben gasps and says "oh, that would actually be brilliant. Maybe we could do that on May 6th?" Zayn says "sure, yeah, that'd be great. What was your idea?" Ben says "well, we could do both. On May tenth, we have a special guest opening, it's going to be a complete surprise, James will have no idea you're going to be there. James will think it's a celebrity noses bit, when in reality, it's an escape room." Zayn says "oh mate, I saw Niall go through that, would the doors be locked?" Ben says "no, we've decided, the props and writing department, after speaking to fox in the box, the escape room place near here, we didn't really like their idea, so we're just going to do our own." Zayn says "oh, okay, wow." Ben says "I will fill you in on the details that day. You'll have a partner to do the escape room with you, is there anyone specific that you'd like?" Zayn says "can I choose one of my sisters?" Ben says "sure, that's absolutely fine." Zayn says "okay, I'll just fly her here and bring her that day." Ben says "excellent, thank you. Can't wait to see you." Zayn says "you too, thanks for thinking of me to surprise James." Zayn's team says "we don't agree with the carpool karaoke bit, that'd open Zayn up to being requested to appear to perform on too many other shows. Which could lead his fans to think there'd be a tour, when there won't be." Zayn says "that's actually true." Ben says "okay, no worries. I wasn't even sure how we'd squeeze that in next week anyways." Zayn says "thanks Ben." Ben says "you're welcome, bye Zayn." Zayn says "alright, bye." Zayn hangs up.

Ben lastly calls Liam with his team on the line. Liam says "hello?" His team person says "hey Liam, we're on the phone with Ben Winston." Liam says "hey guys, Hey Ben!!" Ben says "hi Liam!!" Liam says "how are you, mate?" Ben says "good, how are you?" Liam says "good, what's up?" Ben says "I want to have you on as a special guest next week, to surprise James, to do an escape room bit, but James will think it's a celebrity noses bit." Liam says "oh that's brilliant." Ben says "you can't tweet about it though, he has your twitter notifications on, like he'd know right away and it'd ruin the surprise." Liam understands. His team asks what day. Ben says "May tenth." They agree quickly, so does Liam. Liam thanks him for keeping it as a special guest, not using his name to get people to watch the episode. Ben says "no problem."

Louis' pov:

On May 8th, Louis goes to the late late show studio to do carpool karaoke with James. James greets him and they go outside to film the bit. Louis gets in at his cue and says "hello James!!" James says "hey Louie! How are you mate?" Louis says "alright, how are you mate?" James grins and says "wonderful, thanks so much for helping me get to work today." Louis says "oh it's no problem at all, should we listen to some tunes?" James agrees instantly. They sing miss you, just like you, just hold on and a couple others off of the album. They talk in between, about the album process, the inspiration and why it took so long between the first single until the album release date. Louis is vague with what everything is about, explains the process for him and why it took so long. Back at the studio, they are done and Louis returns home to his house.

James' pov: 

At the morning meeting on the ninth, they discuss how the planning for the escape room segment is going, plus the building of the five different rooms, they're doing clue based since they couldn't come to an agreement with fox in the box LA. The props department runs through all of the different themes, the clues and the correct answers. James is absolutely impressed by what they've done to his ideas for the rooms. James thanks them very much for brining his ideas to life. James jokes that now all they need is celebrities to do it. Ben laughs and says "I'm working on it, asking everyone that's going to come on if they want to do it." James isn't surprised that no one wants to do it. 

Ben's pov: 

Ben meets with the set up crew on the morning of the tenth and says "I've got a special guest, agree to do the escape room. So we're going to get it set up today." They're all shocked. Ben gets the props department and they set it up in five of their prop dressing rooms. Ben thanks them all. The fake dividing moving walls, the half tunnels and the mats that Velcro together, that they're going to turn into a makeshift walls with the half tunnels, arrive. Ben thanks everyone profusely and then dismisses them to the daily meeting. Ben goes over the show plan for the day, the special guest line up and then says "so the segment for today is going to be celebrity noses." James glares and says "no, absolutely not." Ben says "no gimmicks this time, I promise, this time it's celebrity noses, for real." James gasps, grins and says "thank god!! Finally this is going to be the greatest segment of all time!! It's seriously going to be the best late late night bit ever in the history of late night television shows!!" James leaves to practice the bit in his office with the noses and his cue cards. Ben dismisses everyone and rehearsals go off without a hitch. Ben secretly greets each member of one direction as well as their partner that they brought, plus their teams. Ben's secret helpers arrive, one at a time. Charlotte is excited to shock Louis by running his escape room. Anne is so excited to shock Harry and Gemma, Timbaland is excited to shock Zayn and his sister. Liam's sister Ruth, is excited to shock him and Nicola, since Liam didn't choose her. Moren Morris is excited to shock the two Niall boys since she didn't get picked. Ben greets the one direction band, as well as their one direction team for UMG. They're so excited, and rehearsals that day went off without a problem.

Ben meets with the band, the production, camera crew, set up and every other area of the show without James about three hours before they're going to start the show, to explain that it's actually an escape room bit. They're going to be shocking James with it. The escape room needs at least two hours and a half. Half hour for each room. They're stunned that it's five rooms. They get ready to go start filming right away. James is ready thanks to the make up crew doing it swiftly. James says "we're starting really early." Ben says "I know, I know, we need to start early." The show gets into their places. Ben explains to all five boys, individually, with their team mates, how the escape room will go. Ben tells Louis, then Liam, then Niall, then Zayn, and then Harry. Harry's beyond excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each team will have their own hint giver, through walkie-talkies. James will be on stand by to answer calls from the rooms, incase anyone tries that route. James will give the time updates for everyone, audience will be allowed to cheer, just not allowed to root for a specific person. Would prefer silence. They will have monitors showing the audience what's happening. Everyone will have microphones on, camera crew to follow each one to the first room. Go pros set up in the "tunnels" and sections.


End file.
